It Was You
by SakuraAngel3
Summary: Harry and Hermione become a couple. Ron is not taking the news well at all, but feels torn between his duty to Harry in the time of chaos, and his unresolved feelings for Hermione. How will they cope?
1. Suprise

Author's Note: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and here in the states Scholastic. Ms. Rowling is a brilliant author and I respect here vision and her couples. This fan fiction is Hermione and Harry. I realize this is not cannon, and WILL NOT happen in the books. I am not claiming it will. It is for this fanfiction only. So, keep in mind first two chapters are before Order of the Phoenix as well as Half-Blood Prince. Also, this story will have some Half-Blood Prince spoilers in it. I originally wrote it after finishing Goblet of Fire, but am now coming back to it. Once again, this fan fiction is H/Hr. Reviews are appreciated as well as constructive criticism.

Harry was deep in thought. The world was in turmoil since Voldemort had come back.

He was constantly being watched, to make sure he was safe. Even Hogwarts seemed quieter. Dumbledore looked older more strained. McGonagall wasn't as stern towards Harry; on the contrary she looked sometimes as if she'd hug him in a motherly way.

Harry was in the library, staring out the window.

"Harry you okay?" Came a voice behind him. It was Hermione Granger; she was the smartest witch in his year. After that small kiss on the check after his departure from the Hogwarts Express he had begun to have feelings for her.

"I thought you'd be off with Ron," He said gently.

"Why would I be with Ron?" Her eyes looked at him puzzled.

"I know about the letter he sent you this summer." Harry replied. Hermione's face dawned with understanding. She sat down next to Harry.

"I don't feel that way about him. I thought it was sweet of him to admit he liked me, but I

just don't feel that way. I like somebody else." Harry was about to ask whom when Ron came in the room.

"Dumbledore's about to make an announcement, common you two we're supposed to be in the Great Hall in five minutes!" Ron said, and glanced in Hermione's direction.

Harry and Hermione sat up and walked together in silence. Harry was concerned about his

Godfather, Sirius Black's safety. His name had not been cleared, and this would certainly bring him out.

"Hermione" Harry called out softly.

"What is it Harry?" She replied gently.

"I'm worried about Snuffles, I mean he'll be worried about me. I don't want him to come out of hiding." Harry said in a hushed tone.

Hermione shook her head. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine. He knows things are going to get sticky because of You-Know-Who. I don't think he'll make any sudden moves." Hermione assured him.

They entered the Great Hall together and sat down. Ron was trying to flirt with Hermione, who casually blew him off. Harry's green eyes were focused on a glum looking Dumbledore.

"Another year, and this one comes with unfortunate circumstances. Due to these dark days, no one will be able to wander the grounds freely as in times past. The rules of after hours will be getting stricter and visits to Hogsmeade have been postponed until further notice. You are to stay inside at all times unless other wise noted. Thank You." Dumbledore sat at the head of the table.

The new first year students glanced around nervously. The usual glam of the feast was toned down, and everyone was in a somber mood. The Hufflepuffs were the saddest of the bunch. The loss of Cedric Diggory had hit them hard. Harry had found out over the summer that he was in the running for Quidditch captain, but not even this thought cheered him. The feast had been postponed for a day, but now Harry was going to head back for the boy's dormitories and attempt to sleep.

Hermione walked along side him and he felt a small piece of something be slipped in his hand. He unfolded it and there written in ink was Hermione's neat handwriting bearing the words Harry, it was you.

Shall I continue? Please read and review mina-san! Arigato!


	2. No Wonder They Call it Magical Creatures...

Harry looked at the paper in shock. Hermione returned his feelings? What could he say? He went to his four-poster.

Ron greeted him. "Hey Harry, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Harry shook his head. "I haven't seen a ghost, I've just found something out."

Ron was about to ask whom. When Neville walked into their room.

"Have you seen Trevor? He's seemed to have gotten away again?" Neville begged in a worried voice.

The boys shook their heads. It was time for lights out. Tomorrow was Care of Magical Creatures, and Harry had decided it was time to tell Hermione he liked her.

_Next Day in Care of Magical Creatures:_

Hagrid had decided it was time they do a review on nifflers.

"I actually like these little blokes. It beats stuffing lettuce down flubberworms throats!" Ron said.

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement. Harry and Hermione had gotten paired together on the same niffler.

"Mione, I need to tell you something."

Hermione looked back at him expectantly "Yes Harry?"

Harry felt his throat go dry. He'd never had feelings like this; he'd had that crush on Cho

Chang, but that had been a puppy crush. These went deeper, much deeper.

"Hermione I like you." Harry finally managed to blurt out.

Hermione broke into a smile that she rarely did. One that meant she was very, very

happy. "Harry I like you, that's what I meant by the note. I meant to tell you last year but I just couldn't."

They shared one of those embracing hugs. Warm and loving, they wouldn't dare kiss

under Hagrid's nose. Or Ron's for that matter. Hermione and Harry were talking all hour

and class sped by fast.

"All right on wit you now, git to your next class. Don be late!" Hagrid called to them. Harry caught up to Hermione right before she went into the castle.

"Hey Mione" Harry called. Hermione turned around and hugged him. Harry decided to  
be bold and just go for it. He leaned in and kissed her softly. Hermione kissed back, no resistance. When they broke apart they both were smiling, at a loss for words. Harry  
thought everything was going fine.

That's when Ron Weasley walked up and said:

"I saw that Harry."


	3. Anger

Author's Notes: Notes Sirius has not yet died. Later chapters will follow books. Please give me time to work up to those. Thanks for you cooperation.

"You saw what?" Harry tried to feign innocence. Ron had his arms crossed and had dropped his backpack.

"You were snogging Hermione!" Ron spat. Harry felt himself growing nervous; he could feel Ron's fury from here.

"Ron, there's no need to be so furious," Harry tried to calm the red-head down. Ron's ears were turning red.

"Oh, so the great Harry Potter has to steal something else from me? Some mate you are." Ron huffed and furiously picked up his book bag and headed for the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry sighed; he knew there was a possibility Ron had liked Hermione. He wasn't blind; he had sent he pure jealousy of Ron when Hermione went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum.

Harry decided it was best to let Ron vent his feelings and hope this wouldn't lead to another huge row like when Harry's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire. Harry glanced back at Hagrid who was picking runner beans in his garden and humming a happy tone. Harry headed slowly into the castle. Ron would likely throw glares his way.

Harry entered the common room to be greeted by several people. One was Collin Creevy. He had his normal camera in his hands and was begging Harry for a picture.

"Can I get you with a shot of your Firebolt? Please?" Collin was jumping around and speaking in short gasps.

"Uh, no Collin I can't. Sorry," Harry managed to shake off a very disappointed Collin and head up to his four-poster. Ron seemed to have decided to avoid Harry for a bit longer as he was not there. Harry decided to respect his friend's feelings and not seek him out. Harry went into a corner of the room and tried to ignore Fred and George telling bawdy jokes to Lee Jordan who was howling with laughter. Harry decided it was time to write Sirius.

Harry mused if anyone had any advice on girls it would be Sirius Black. Harry dipped his quill in ink, but before he got even got to the header, Hermione came rushing down from the girl's dormitories. She scanned the common room looking for Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione bustled over to Harry who set down his quill seeing the look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked. Hermione bit her lip slightly.

"Well, I've been told Ron's stomping around the castle in a terrible mood," Hermione told Harry. She must have noticed he flinched when she said this for she said, "He saw what happened?"

Harry looked up and replied, "Yeah, he did. He looked like he would have liked to slug me." Harry replied honestly. "I don't want another row like we had over the Triwizard Tournament." Harry sighed and Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay Harry. I'll try talking to him. I'm sure he'll come around." Hermione gave a gentle smile. Harry smiled back.

"Should we leave him alone?" Harry asked Hermione. Hermione pulled her robes out from under the chair.

"Yeah, he needs some time to vent." Hermione advised wisely. "Why don't we have a crack at that Defense Against the Dark Essay?" Hermione questioned. Harry decided it was best to leave Ron alone for a bit and pulled some parchment out of his bag and he and Hermione set off to work together.


	4. Still Undecided

Author's Notes: These next two chapters are right before the announcement at the end of the term feast. I will then focus on Order of the Phoenix and Half-Blood Prince. I won't retell the whole books (Ms. Rowling does that better than I ever will!) But, I will focus on certain parts. Another note, some events won't be the same as the one's in the books (Cho and Harry for example). Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them!

Ron paced by the lake. The giant squid was sticking out its tentacles hoping that the students might have thrown some food in. No such luck. Ron, however, wasn't paying this much mind. He was still thinking about seeing his best friend Harry Potter kissing the girl he secretly liked, Hermione Granger.

"How could he do that? He knew something was going on. I mean after Viktor Krum.." Ron trailed off and resumed his pacing. He hadn't returned to Gryffindor Tower, as he suspected Harry would try to talk to him if he went to his four-poster. A certain red-haired girl was heading towards Ron's way and would break his concentration.

"Ron? Why are you looking so sour?" The redheaded girl, who happened to be Ron's only sister, was Ginny Weasley.

"It's none of your business," Ron snapped at her. Ginny crossed her arms.

"There's no reason to be so rude to your me dear brother." Ginny stuck out her tongue and looked him in the eye.

"You're being a prat you know." Ron said sulkily. He usually got on well with his sister, but at the moment he was in a foul mood.

"If you would tell me what's wrong, maybe I could help," Ginny offered as she used her robes to clean off her wand. Ron stared out at the look with a brooding expression. Some of the students were splashing their feet in it, and others were trying to tickle the giant squid. Ron personally had always found that idea pretty risky.

"All right, I'll tell you. I just want to keep this between us. No telling Hermione!" Ron said quickly as he knew his sister and Hermione were friends.

"I won't tell." Ginny promised. Ron sat beside a tree, and Ginny sat beside him cross-legged.

"It happened after Care of Magical Creatures. I saw Harry and Hermione, well snogging," Ron felt a blush rising on his cheeks, part out of anger and part out of embarrassment.

"And now you're upset because you liked Hermione?" Ginny stated a matter-of-factly. Ron gaped at her.

"How'd you know that?" Ron stuttered in amazement and Ginny chuckled.

"Well, it's pretty obvious. Last summer you wrote her a lot of letters. And I saw how you acted around her after she went with Viktor to the Yule Ball." Ginny winked and Ron stared at his feet.

"I don't really know what to do," Ron said honestly.

"They're still your friends right? Treat them like you usually do," Ginny advised and Ron shook his head.

"It's not that easy. It's different now." Ron chooses these words carefully. Ginny looked at him with a sympathetic look.

"Harry is going to need your support Ron. This summer is going to be hard on him stuck with those horrible muggles he lives with," Ginny started to gather up her stuff.

Ron shivered; the thought of the evil wizard being about was very scary. All wizards feared him, and in his family it was especially scary. He would go after Muggle sympathizers, and pureblooded families.

"I know. And he's my best mate. I just need to figure this out." Ginny gave Ron's arm a quick pat.

"I have to go. I left Malfoy in a jelly-locker curse after he made another slur on mum. I'll see you later." Ginny smirked.

Ginny left back to the castle. Ron got up very slowly, and he tried to figure out where he would go next. He and Harry had a bad row when he'd been picked to become Triwizard champion. There were times Ron felt shadowed by his famous friend Harry Potter. Ron finally decided to head back into the common room. He felt very tired for some reason and bed sounded nice.

Ron trudged up the steps and gave the password to a very flustered Fat Lady. It seemed she had seemed in mid-gossip with her friend Violet. She swung forward to admit him, and he found a deserted common room. Well, it was almost deserted. There in the squishy armchairs by the fire was Hermione Granger. Her cat Crookshanks was on the arm of the chair having his ears scratched. His tail went back and forth as he purred. His mistress was reading a difficult looking Arthimancy text. She heard Ron's footsteps and looked up.

"Hello, Ron." Hermione said with a weary but firm tone to her voice.

"'Lo" Ron answered back cautiously and looked like he wanted to sneak past her into the boys' dormitories.

"Wait, can I have a minute?" Hermione called after him politely. Ron heard her snap the book shut. Ron sighed.

"Do you expect me to congratulate you two?" Ron said with more venom than he meant. Crookshanks arched his back and took off towards the fire. Hermione stood with her arms at her side.

"I'm not expecting anything, except for us all to still be friends and for you to not want to kill us both." Hermione said sensibly.

Ron felt that odd mixture of feelings bubbling towards the surface. "You knew how I felt!" Ron finally spat and a look of guilt and pity grazed Hermione's face.

"Yes, I did. But, I just didn't feel that way about you. I'm sorry. You're still my friend," Hermione tried to soothe him. Ron snorted. Yeah, he couldn't believe this. He never suspected Harry and Hermione to get together. It wasn't logical; of course, two friends could easily fall in love. Ron only saw that Hermione wasn't returning his affections.

"I'm going to bed. I have a headache." Ron said abruptly and went up to his four-poster. Hermione sighed and watched him go. She knew he had a good heart, and that Ron was a good friend. She knew he just needed time to come to terms with his feelings. Hermione picked up her book and went up to her dorm.

Ron reached his dorm and found most of the occupants asleep. Neville Longbottom was snoring softly, and books about plants of the Mediterranean were strewed around his bedside. Dean and Seamus had the curtains drawn around their beds, but Dean's poster of the West Ham football team was peeling off slightly on the right corner. Harry, however, was wide-awake. He looked at Ron as he entered and tried to smile. Ron didn't know what to say.

"Ron?" Harry finally said with a cautious air to his tone. Ron tried to speak but it came out a grunt.

"Tell me when you want to talk," Harry finally said and took off his glasses and put them on the bedside table. Ron felt a lump in his throat. Would he ever be able to talk? Right now he just felt like everything was in slow motion. He put on his slightly too small pajamas and forced his mind to think of sleep. Yes, sleep and he hoped he would feel much better after he had some.

_Harry POV:_

Harry and Hermione had finished their last bit of homework earlier. This homework had been assigned before the task in the maze. "Let me check it over," Hermione said in a brisk voice and pulled his assignment towards her. Harry laid his head on the cool wooden desk and thoughts that he'd refused to think since this had happened flooded him. Voldemort had returned and his Deatheaters were about. The evil wizard who'd murdered his parents was once again out to destroy the wizarding world.

Harry clutched his fist; he clutched so hard his knuckles became white. Voldemort had killed Cedric Diggory in cold blood. Diggory hadn't even had a chance to defend himself! He felt a hard lump in his throat as he remembered seeing his mother and father come out of Voldemort's wand. Hermione finished scratching out a sentence with her quill and noticed how Harry looked. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry are you okay?" She said with a concerned tone of voice. Harry jerked out of his memories and looked into her concerned eyes.

"Just thinking." Harry replied to her and squeezed her hand. Hermione frowned, and then shook her head.

"It's about what happened with You-Know-Who?" Hermione guessed. Harry nodded.

"Dumbledore is going to say something about it at the feast. I don't know if I can deal with that." Harry revealed honesty. Hermione put her head on his shoulder gently. Harry wrapped his arm around her in return.

"Well, I believe in you, Harry." Hermione looked at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Harry smiled and returned the kiss.

"Yeah, I'll be okay if you're there to help me." Hermione handed back his work with the corrections and stood up.

"I'm going to stay here and wait for Ron. I'll try to talk with him." Hermione suggested gently. Harry agreed. Hermione was the more sensible one.

Harry lay there for an hour as his mind refused to shut down for sleep. He hoped that somehow Hermione had helped their situation. He needed his best friend because this summer he was going to need all the laughs and support he could get.


	5. What Now?

It was a somber end of the year. Harry's fourth year, and he faced obstacles very mounting to one so young. Harry had never expected for him to admit his feelings for Hermione. He has always figured it was just a deep bond of friendship, but they had always been so open with each other. He couldn't help but admire the brilliant and gifted witch that Hermione Granger was. She had helped him out of dangerous situations and cheered him on. She had given him faith in himself and always been at his side when he needed a kind word and even at time a stern rebuke.

Harry woke up slightly groggy and found that Ron had already vacated his bed. His sheets were rumpled and it appeared he'd had a very disturbed and uneasy sleep. His pajamas were thrown messily over the end of his bed and Harry sighed. His best friend was angry with him once again. First it had been that his name had been drawn out of the Goblet of Fire, and now he was angry for Harry liking Hermione. Harry was unsure how to solve this dilemma. He did not want to lose Ron's friendship. Ron had had been the pillar and rock he clung to when times got overwhelming. The two of them could always laugh and keep each other in line. Now, it seemed they were butting heads constantly.

It was the little downtime Harry had before he'd have to face all of Hogwarts and knew Dumbledore would address the school at the feast. He forced himself out of bed and dressed. He decided a walk on the grounds might clear his head. He didn't expect to run into the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

"You're looking a bit peaky mate." George observed and appeared to have checkered hair.

"Get into a fight with the bedsheets?" Fred grinned cheekily and proceeded to wipe off his wand with enthusiasm.

"No, and what are you doing with striped hair?" Harry eyed the twins with curiosity and let himself laugh at George's predicament.

"Ah, well that. You see we could make ourselves useful. We thought we might pull off a spell for our new line. You know for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. But, it turns out the wand doesn't like being forced to do our own made-up spells so, this happened." Fred explained with humor in his voice.

"It does make me look rather dashing though." George did a bit of a twirl and Harry couldn't help but be amused. Harry decided to leave the twins to their own devices when Fred addressed him.

"You and Ron had a row?" Fred asked with certainty in his voice. Harry was a bit startled; he didn't think it had been that obvious.

"Yes, well he is being a berk at the moment." Harry growled with a bit of venom and the twins raised an eyebrow.

"It'd try to mend things. You're going to have a rough summer," George advised in a serious tone and the twins walked off. Where they went Harry was not sure. He was not exactly in the best state of mind at the moment. He was doing his best to not relive the memories of the graveyard. He did not want to see that slit-like nose and hear that cold, bloodthirsty voice. He saw in his dreams Peter Pettigrew cut off his hand and see the bloody stump. He shook his head furiously and ran down the steps and into the small space before he came to Hagrid's cabin.

Hermione had not waited for him in the common area, and Harry wondered if she was thinking over the current situation as much as he was. To his shock, a red-haired boy, looking sour and confused was there as well. Ron was leaning against a tree looking moody and defiant. He looked like he had before the first task, like he wanted Harry to evaporate into the dirt. Harry decided he had to say something, no say anything to have Ron at least on friendly terms before they were separated by the summer.

"Ron, we have to talk." Harry made his way over to the tree and said this in a no-nonsense sort of tone. Ron grimaced and looked up at him. He kicked up some dirt in his shoes that appeared to be a bit tight on him.

"You think everything's going to go back to normal? How can it? I mean we can't all just go back to being jolly good friends again. It's too weird!" Ron finally blurted and looked uncomfortable. Harry sighed and gave his friend some considerable space.

"Look, I don't expect you to be all right with this. At least, not for a while. I just don't want us parting on bad terms. My summer is going to be hell. The Dursley's are going to be hard enough to live with. Now I've got to worry about Voldemort lurking out there and Deatheaters out destroying people I know!" Harry lost his temper slightly and Ron flinched at the use of the dark wizard's name.

"I never said you weren't going to be my friend. I just don't know how to handle this. You and Hermione are a couple now. I mean…" He trailed off and then shook his head. "It's just when we were friends things seemed so much easier." Ron slumped heavily and Harry was unsure of what to say.

"But these things happen Ron. I'll still hang out with you most of the time. I mean I can't be around her all the time," Harry tried to reason. Ron still looked forlorn and just stared at the ground.

"I'll still be here for you over the summer. Just give me time to work this out, okay?" Ron replied honestly and Harry nodded. Ron and Harry stood there in silence, and they both knew this was the true test of their friendship. Hermione Granger, the girl Ron had originally found a nuisance and unbearable know it all, had become his first crush. She had become Harry's first love and his first kiss. Harry decided to leave Ron alone and he stared as his best friend walked back toward the castle.

"I hate this. I know I need to support him. I mean after what he saw and You-Know-Who being back. But, these other feelings keep getting in the way." Ron kicked the ground angrily. He'd be okay, but he just needed to know he and Hermione could still be close.

Hermione, meanwhile, had gone to the library in an attempt to think. She usually waited until Harry got up so they could talk or cuddle or even play a little wizard chess. Today, however, she just felt she needed to figure out how to help Ron. It's not that she didn't think Ron wasn't a sweet guy or good person. He could be very funny and had often made her feel better about herself. Ron could be dense, but most boys were. Hermione just had never felt the connection like she did with Harry. Hermione was wondering if she could somehow help Ron with his feelings of rejection without pushing it. A girl with red hair, and freckles walked into the library jarring Hermione from her thoughts.

"I figured you'd be with Harry," Ginny offered without a hello.

"Hello, Ginny. I'm not with him because I don't know what to do about Ron." Hermione admitted honestly and was surprised by her willingness to be open.

"Ah, yeah he was in a temper about that. I think you should just be upfront with him. He's liked you since about second year. He's just so thick about things. Trust me, Ron will be okay. It just takes him time to cool off. Just let him know you're still there for him and care about him. He might not admit it, but that means a lot to him." Ginny flung back her hair and looked Hermione straight in the eye. The two of them always had gotten on fairly well.

"You're right. I'm just afraid that I might have ruined things." Hermione wasn't usually one to admit she was afraid. She had feared before, but at times she did her best to conceal that.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to try." Ginny gave her a little nod. She got up abruptly and seemed to think Hermione would be all right on her own. Draco had walked by the library giving the youngest Weasley sibling and ugly look. Ginny looked pleased with herself and left Hermione. Hermione was still feeling a bit at a loss. She knew this summer would be a difficult summer for everyone involved. She would be in the muggle world, and even though she got the Daily Prophet she still would have to contend with the feeling that being in the muggle world made her venerable. Hermione gave up on trying to concentrate and slammed her books shut. She walked out of the library and the almost vulture like Madam Pince seemed to hiss at her. The Hogwarts librarian was very dedicated to her books and struck out at anyone that dared to defile them. She shouldn't have worried about Hermione Granger who loved books and treasured them.

Hermione left the library and was so immersed in thought she didn't even notice the house elves scurrying to tidy up the castle before the end-of-term feast. Usually the wondrous magical creatures were unseen and only came out at night to clean. They also manned the massive kitchens at Hogwarts. Had Hermione not had her mind so focused on reconciling with Ron, Hermione might have blanched at the though of the house elves cooking the feast. After all, Hermione was the founder of S.P.E.W. and the promoter of elf welfare. Even if the elves themselves didn't seem to want her help. A black-haired, green-eyed boy with a peculiar lightning bolt-shaped scar was heading the intelligent busy-haired girl's way. The two collided in a spectacular fashion. The pair toppled to the floor and Hermione's books went flying.

"I'm sorry! I was not paying attention!" Harry apologized first. He held out his hand and noticed the person he had collided with. "Hermione!" He squeaked in surprise.

"Harry!" Hermione smiled widely and the two hugged happily. Harry held her for a minute and then saw her scattered books.

"I'm sorry about that." Harry helped her pick up the books and Hermione summoned one that had flown halfway down the hall with the accico charm.

"It's okay. I was not in the here and now either." Hermione smiled at him and used a spell to repair one of the tears to the page of her book.

"I ran into Ron on the grounds," Harry informed her grimly and Hermione knew from the look on his face that the conversation hadn't been the happiest he'd ever had.

"I figured he'd still be angry. I just want to know how we're going to handle this summer. I usually wind up going to the Burrow." Hermione closed her eyes and Harry understood. Being in a confined space would prove tricky. At Hogwarts, Ron had room to maneuver and take measures to avoid the two of them. When he was at the Burrow, Ron only had a limited amount of space he could go before hostilities could arise. They needed to work out an agreement. If it took talking to Ron until he was hoarse or both of them talking to him on the Hogwarts Express it was worth it.

"He just seems unsure how to handle this change. I guess he figured it would be the two of you who would wind up together." Harry revealed and was surprised how difficult it was to make those words come out of his mouth.

"It might have seemed that way. I really care about him. I want him to see that." Hermione said almost tearfully and Harry gave her a sympathetic look. They wondered if Ron would sit with them at the feast and what their next move was.


	6. Slowly, but surely

Where did they go now? Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, who had started out avoiding each other, or at least Harry had avoided Hermione had become involved with one another. It was a pivotal time in the wizarding world with Voldemort's return. Harry was caught between feelings of panic, fear, and a torrent of other emotions. He had seen a fellow student die in a graveyard. Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's local Triwizard hero. Harry had survived, and now he would face challenges in his personal life. He would have to fight to earn the title "the boy who lived." Harry and Hermione had been trying to keep their relationship low-key. The last thing they really wanted was the whole castle blathering on about Harry's love life.

Ron was a bit of like predicting the next volcanic reaction. He had not talked to Hermione directly, but looked at times like he was torn between marching up to her and glowering at Harry. There was also sympathy in his eyes for what Harry was going through, but at the same time seething anger that Harry was with Hermione at all. It seemed this was a rare time that Ron's emotional capabilities went beyond that of a teaspoon, and was a festering mess of conflicting emotions. Harry and Hermione felt they would need to talk to Ron before the end-of-term feast. Dumbledore was bound to mention what had taken place at the graveyard, and Harry was dreading it with great trepidation. However, Ron would always be his best mate through thick and thin, and he wanted to at least get him feeling that Harry was on his side regardless of the whole Hermione issue.

Ron was making life rather difficult as he went out of his way to avoid the pair whenever he could. He steered clear of the common room, or at least seemed to be paling around with his older brothers Fred and George. Ginny had given him a stern telling off, but Ron had for the large part ignored her, looking dazed and at times staring absently at the wall for hours. This concerned Hermione so much, she finally marched up to Ron the day before the feast started and decided it was now or never to confront him.

"Ron! RON!" Hermione bellowed when she was unable to grab the red-heads attention.

Ron looked up at her blearily, and he looked faintly bemused Hermione had dared approach him at all.

"After my blessing are you?" Ron said irritably. Hermione put her hands on her hips and looked highly affronted.

"Oh really Ron! This has gone on long enough! Harry needs you after what happened! You can't fight forever," Hermione finished in an exasperated tone. Hermione threw a glance at Harry as if hoping he'd chime in.

"We're not fighting," Ron replied grumpily. He stared at the embers of the dying fire. It was very late, and Harry finally decided he might as well talk to Ron at the same time.

"At least you won't be holed up with the Dursley's all summer. Imagine trying to find out what Voldemort's up to when you're stuck in a muggle house." Harry grumbled and Ron flinched at the mention of Voldemort's name, but also looked sympathetic.

"Ron, can't you trust us?" Hermione pleaded. Ron stood up suddenly and surveyed the two friends he'd had since his first year at Hogwarts.

"I always trust you, but that doesn't mean I can follow you." Ron said seriously. Hermione bit her lip and looked at Harry as if he could change Ron's mind. Harry walked over to his best friend and looked him in the eyes.

"Thing's will be fine, Ron." Harry said soothingly. Ron let out a sort of disbelieving grimace, and then headed up to the boy's dormitories. Neither the book knowledgeable Hermione nor the courageous, quick on his feet Harry Potter was quite sure how to solve a complex problem like Ron Weasley. They only hoped something major might happen to shake Ron out of his current state of mind, and give him more time to get used to Harry and Hermione as a couple, and not his two best friends.

The feast was grim. The usual chatter that accompanied the relief of exams being over, the anticipation of a long, glorious summer, and even the excellent food at the feast, was non-existent. The most somber and silent of all was Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff had lost a native son, one who for the first time in a long, long time had brought the house a little glory. Professor Sprout looked both regal and sad, her eyes glazed over and unfocused. Hermione and Harry were seated together at the Gryffindor table. They were only sitting together and not making any sort of physical contact. They felt this would be an insult to Cedric's memory. Hermione also thought Ron would warm up to the idea of their relationship faster if they refrained from physical touch while in his presence.

The room seemed unusually anxious and fidgety. Nobody's appetite seemed all that ravenous, and any sort of laughter seemed strained and hollow. Everyone's lives had changed whether they realized it or not, and whether they approved of it or not. Dumbledore finished eating slowly, although most all of the eyes in the Great Hall were trained on the headmaster. When the headmaster finally did finish, the hall feel deafly silent, and everyone looked to Dumbledore for guidance.

"Dumbledore will know what to say. He always does. He'll make everyone feel better, but not sugar coat things either." Hermione whispered confidently in Harry's ear. Harry nodded at her, his concentration on Dumbledore's face. It was difficult to decipher the headmaster's emotions.

"We can always rely on Dumbledore to know what to do about something like this." Harry felt himself replying without even being sure why.

**(AN: We all know this part of the book, so I won't repeat the speech. I don't want to bore you with what you already know.)**

**(After the feast.)**

Harry had hoped Ron would be speak to Harry, but he still seemed torn between the dangers that lie ahead this summer and burying the hatchet over Hermione. Harry had never felt a glummer leave from Hogwarts. He felt almost as if he was leaving it half-finished, and was positively dreading his return to Number Four, Privet Drive. Harry began to pack up his things, but he and Hermione had decided to meet one last time in the common room before they would all hop on the scarlet Hogwarts Express tomorrow. Ron was packing up his maroon socks, looking morose. He seemed to be screwing up his courage to address Harry.

"Harry." Ron called. Harry turned around slowly and looked at his best friend.

"Yes?" Harry answered carefully.

"Are you going to be all right this summer? I mean with You-Know-Who on the loose?" Ron's voice asked in a concerned way. Harry felt a bit warmer towards Ron.

"I've gotten by okay before, and Dumbledore's surely not going to keep me with the Dursleys long." Harry answered reassuringly.

Ron didn't seem entirely certain but ran a hand through his red hair.

"You're a lot braver than I'll ever be mate." Ron said in an awed voice. Harry couldn't help but smile at this comment.

"You're brave, you just haven't had the chance to prove it," Harry said sincerely, and for the first time in a long time, Ron smiled. He genuinely smiled. Harry continued to pack his trunk and Ron had fallen asleep, apparently he had not slept decently in the last couple nights. Harry decided this would be the time to go see Hermione, as he did not want to get on Ron's bad side once more.

Harry went down to the deserted common room to find Hermione there studying a charms book. She seemed immersed in it, and was sitting on the well-worn squishy armchairs by the fireplace. Harry crept over and put his hand gently on her shoulder. She gave a startled jump, but turned around to face him.

"Harry!" Hermione said gleefully and hugged him warmly. Harry returned the embrace and held her for a moment before letting go.

"Ron's asleep so I figured we had better do this now. I got him to smile at me finally." Harry informed her. Hermione gave a sad half-smile and leaned against Harry.

"I hope he's not like this all summer. I don't think I can take him being like this." Hermione said sincerely.

"Yeah, I miss the Ron that likes to crack jokes at me all the time." Harry replied sincerely.

"I think he's still in shock." Hermione told Harry. Harry nodded and put his arms around Hermione's shoulders.

"Let's not think about Ron for a bit, I'll have enough to worry about once I leave King's Cross." Harry said grimly and through gritted teeth. Hermione stared up at him sympathetically, and took his hand into hers. Harry felt calmer than he had in a long time and closed his eyes. He leaned forward and gave Hermione a soft, gentle kiss. Hermione leaned in closer and the two savored the moment. They would be apart from one another the entire summer, and dealing with problems much bigger than themselves. Yet, for this moment, all they cared about was being close to one another, and knowing that they had each other's support.


End file.
